crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Dingodile
"Bring out the butter, gonna make toast!" - Dingodile; Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Dingodile is a genetically enhanced combination between a dingo and a crocodile and he has an Australian accent. He makes his first appearance in Warped, after which he makes regular appearances in the series up until Twinsanity. His latest appearance is the Gameboy Advance and Nintendo DS versions of Crash of the Titans. Dingodile is often equipped with a flamethrower, which is fueled by a large gas tank worn on his back. The flamethrower is occasionally traded for a water gun, seen in both Huge Adventure and Titans. He is also known to attack with his tail. It is generally assumed that Dingodile was created by Dr. Cortex, but some sources claim Dr. N. Brio to be his real creator. This may be one of the reasons of why Dingodile has no trouble betraying Cortex from time to time. History PreHistory Dingdodile was created when cortex used the evolve-o-ray on a dingo and crocodile at the versy same moment. It is read in the manual of a game, he married a flamethrower. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped "Good day, mate! Dingodile's the name!" '' ''- ''Dingodile introducing himself to Crash Dingodile is first seen when Crash activates the second world portal, he claims he has been sent by Uka Uka and Cortex to fetch Crash's power crystals. And warns Crash to back off and hand over the crystals, or he's done for. Crash of course recovers all the crystals in the world and so Dingodile appears once more and states that he warned him and now he's in for it. Next is a cutscene showing Penta Penguin walking across an icy bit of land, then Dingodile appears on a ice pedastall with his signature flamethrower in hand. He laughed evily and is just about to finish him off when Crash appears, taking his mind off Penta. Him and Crash get into a fight, with Dingodile building an ice barrier around himself, despite using a flamethrower he is tricked into breaking his own barrier and attacked by Crash three times. He tries showering Crash with flame shots from above but Crash still manages to make his flamethrower backpack expolde on him and Dingodile just can't take the third time and is beaten. Penta reappears and jumps on the crispy black Dingodile's backpack giving Crash the Double jump ability, before passing out Dingodile admit's that Crash won fair and square but it doesn't matter as Crash will soon be up against much worse. Dingodile, along with the other baddies, were later saved by N.gin. Crash Team Racing In CTR, he appears as a playable standard character on Team Cortex's team against N. Oxide. His home track is "Dingo Canyon". Like Tiny Tiger and the hidden racer Papu Papu, he was one of the fastest racers; the only side effect was having bad turning and average acceleration. In the Intro he Is seen trying to fix his kart but It blows up In his face. Crash Bash Shortly before, one of his creations from before, was a mixturere of a kagaroo and gorrilla, called rilla roo. Dingodile appears once again as a playable character in Crash Bash. In the intro, he moved to the good side along with Tiny Tiger because of the ubundance of players on Cortex's side. It is interesting to note that his boss battle music from Warped is used for a mini-game (most notably in "Dot Dash") and the battle against Oxide, but is slightly remixed. This game Is the only game where Dingodile does not have his Flamethrower or any other kind of weapon except In the Mini-Games. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex In The Wrath of Cortex, Dingodile is only given a brief role. He has no lines of dialogue and his only use was as an obstacle, racing against Crash in a level. Shooting his flamethrower at Crash while in his running ball. When the station exploded, he escapes with N. Tropy. Crash Twinsanity ''" Crazy, ain't it? Rumor is you two got your mitts on some treasure. And I want a piece of that pie!" In Twinsanity, Dingodile shows up at Crash's "birthday party" with several other villains. After Crash and Cortex's squabble, he discusses lunch with Ripper Roo. Later, he is seen inside a small shack, which is crushed by a giant snowball containing Crash and Cortex. He overhears their intentions of getting the Evil Twins' treasure and secretly follows them to the Academy of Evil. Believing they already have the treasure, he encounters them inside the boiler room, only to be defeated by Crash. He is last seen unconscious in the boiler room. Dingodile's appearance is changed drastically in Twinsanity. He has a plumper body and darker fur, as well as new clothes and a flamethrower to match. During his boss fight, he makes strange grunting sounds resembling a pig. Dingo dile abbandoned Cortex's side, but later is bribed with a flamethrower that can last underwater to join back in. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Dingodile appears as a boss, where he is battled underwater. He wears a glass air helmet and a pair of blue swim trousers and uses his usual flamethrower with modifications. At Cortex's space station when the Planetary Minimizer malfunctions he to comes a part of the Mega-Mix.Once mega mix shrinks, crashes into eathh ansd is saved by uka uka, Dingodile, pissed, leaves Cortex's side Crash Nitro Kart "You call that racing? This is Racing!" In Crash Nitro Kart, Dingodile's character takes a much more odd and satirical turn. He is first seen as his usual self in the intro, assissting N. Gin in his lab. He is squashed against the wall when Tiny bursts in the room. The next time he shows up, he is seen on a podium with the evil master of hypnotism, N. Trance. Dingodile has been brainwashed by N. Trance to race for him in the circuit, along with Pura and Polar. The brainwashing seems to have greatly affected him both physically and mentally. Physically, he dons a helmet with a small antennae on the top, assumed to be N. Trance's way of brainwashing him (though it could also double as a method of controlling his kart, which dons a similar antennae and lacks any visible means of steering). His eyes also turn green, and oddly enough, one eye looks up and one eye looks down, possible due to the brainwashing. Mentally, he seems much more happy and generally more insane. All of his taunts are said in an insane manner, completely different from the old Dingodile, and he almost always seems to have a huge smile on his face. He is unlocked by winning the Red Gem Cup. On the podium he does a crazy dance The epilouge states that Dingodile went on to found an animal breeding program for the creation of unique and intresting pets in Miami Florida. Personality When Dingodile first appeared, he had a rasp Australian accent. However, in Crash Bash, he had an uncharacteristically deep and somewhat goofy laugh whenever he won a minigame. He regained his first accent in Crash Twinsanity. Dingodile was seen preying on the weak; in fact, he nearly fried Penta Penguin with his flamethrower before battling Crash. He is also sometimes treacherous, and is not above betraying even Cortex for his own gains, which is evident in Crash Twinsanity. Dingodile also tends to make jokes about food. Before battling Crash, for example, he cackles "Bring out the Butter... I'm gonna make Toast!" Another joke was made in Twinsanity: "Rumor is you two got your hands in some nifty treasure, and I want a piece of that pie." He seems to be invincible to fire as shown in his boss fight in Twinsanity but that might just be because he likes fire hence his flamethrower. Appearance Dingodile has the appearance of both a dingo and a crocodile (execpt in Crash of the Titans) which his appearance is that of a pig): his body shape is that of a crocodile, but it is covered in brown fur like a dingo. His tail is usually green, except for the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans, and his eyes are usually brown, except for Crash Nitro Kart, where they were green. He always carries a flamethrower with a big tank on his back. He is approximately 2 meters (6 feet) tall and weighs about 95 kilograms. He has sharp teeth and is pretty fat as of Twinsanity. His pants are usually beige or blue and he never wears shoes or a shirt. Gallery Crash-Bandicoot-Warped-Dingodile-Concept.gif|Early sketch of Dingodile in Warped dingorootwin.JPG|Dingodile with Ripper Roo in Twinsanity Game Appearances Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Evolved Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters